Tommy Rangers
by RustyDale
Summary: Instead of five teenagers with attitudes, Zordon gets five Tommy's with attitudes!
1. Chapter 1: It's Morphin' Time?

**Chapter 1: It's Morphin' Time?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

"Teleport to us five overbearing and over emotional humans!" Zordon proclaimed.

Rita Repulsa had just escaped from her dumpster after 10,000 years. This world will be conquered without the Power Rangers.

He NEEDED them.

"NO! NOT THAT! NOT TEENAGERS!" yelled Alpha 5, Zordon's trusty robotic comrade.

"Yes Alpha." said Zordon.

"I was afraid of that." Alpha said as he pressed some buttons on the control table.

There was no response.

"Alpha!" Zordon demanded. "Without Rangers, the entire world will fall to Rita's grasp.

"Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm trying to fix it, but I think something is wrong with the Morphing Grid!" said Alpha.

Out of nowhere, five large bursts of light came into the command center.

One green.

One white.

Two red.

One Black.

Their names are Tommy Oliver. They are the same person. Same genetic code and same personalities, to some extent. However, what's different about them is that each of them are from different points in the Power Rangers timeline. Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Turbo, and Dino Thunder. Their five respective timelines have now been merged. This will change each of them FOREVER!

"Where am I?" The Tommy Oliver of the Dino Thunder universe thought to himself. "Did I just teleport into..."

"No."

He looked around to see four almost identical versions of him inside of his old command center.

Zordon was in shock. "Who are these people, Alpha?" Zordon couldn't believe it. He knew that they weren't just quintuplets because while four of them looked to be around the same age, one of them was... different.

"I can't believe it! These are not the teenagers I was trying to bring here!" proclaimed Alpha.

"Well then. Guests, explain yourselves." said Zordon.

The Tommy's were still in shock. Each Tommy was very confused and doesn't understand or even comprehend the situation at hand.

"ANSWER ME! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Zordon ordered.

"Zordon! You're alive!" exclaimed Dr. Oliver, the Dino Thunder Tommy.

"What?" said the Turbo Tommy. "He was just left, he's not dead. It looks like you came back, though!"

"But Zordon was never gone!" explained the Zeo Tommy, with the Green Ranger and White Ranger Tommy's agreeing with the statement.

"Wait a minute." said Zordon. "I think I understand now. You are the same person, but from a different point in time."

"Shouldn't that create like a time paradox or something?" asked the Green Tommy.

"It should." answered Dr. Oliver. "I guess I should explain myself. I am Dr. Tommy Oliver. Yes, you all become become a doctor, but what's important here is that I've become sort of a Power Rangers historian and there was a team that was from the future."

"Yeah, but you're from the future too." said the White Ranger Tommy.

"Well, what I was getting at was their actions impacted the future. What's happening right now should create some large paradox, but it's not..." A confused Dr. Oliver uttered.

"We need to find Jason and the others so they can become Power Rangers and save the city!" said the Green Tommy. "We should at least attempt do fix this timeline."

"IT'S TOO LATE! RITA'S MINIONS ARE ATTACKING ANGEL GROVE!" yelled Zordon.

"If no one saves the city, many people will die." Dr. Tommy Oliver thought to himself.

"I do have my morpher..."

While the other Tommy's bickered with each other, Dr. Oliver slipped out of the commotion to look for a way to get to Angel Grove.

"Let's see. What would exist at this time that I could use? The communicatiors were invented by Billy as was that weird Radbug car."

Dr. Oliver then noticed five old looking bikes in the Command Center.

"Perfect!" thought Dr. Oliver.

While taking the red Battle Bike, Dr. Oliver had one thing on his mind.

He NEEDED to save Angel Grove.


	2. Chapter 2: Change

**Chapter 2:** **Change**

Buildings are destroyed and demolished. This would be a normal thing for the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. They fight the monster in their Megazord, buildings topple down and parts of Angel Grove are unrecognizable after the damage. These get rebuilt each time, but the Mighty Morphin' team isn't here to stop Goldar and the Putties. This universe will now become vastly different due to one complex series of events leading to Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly not being here to save the day.

Instead, the world gets Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"This can't be some dream!" Dr. Oliver thought to himself while riding the Battle Bike on the way to Angel Grove. "It's too lifelike here."

He remembers using his power to defeat Mesogog. He should have lost his power along with the others on the Dino Thunder team. He could have lived a life of peace, but he's here in 1993 with four other Tommy's. The wind blew in his face as he was going on to the highway towards Angel Grove.

"Why am I here?"

...

Goldar wanted to please his master, the evil witch Rita Repulsa. With the amount of Putties he has, Angel Grove will be conquered without without anyone to stop them.

"YES! Destroy EVERYTHING!" ordered Goldar. "Rita will have this planet very soon and I want it to have room for all of the statues will build in HONOR OF HER!"

Suddenly Goldar noticed a man in black riding on a red bike speeding their way.

"Who does this person think he is? Does he seriously think he can stop us?" Goldar proclaimed.

Dr. Oliver tried counting the Putties. He saw around 25 of them, including Goldar, but he knew there were more. Tommy remembered watching the news about this day in 1993. He remembers the newspapers with pictures of the Power Rangers right on the front cover.

He's going to be the one who's going to save the day now and he's MUCH stronger than these Putties and Goldar with his power.

The Black Dino Ranger. This great power will be shown to the world after this, so he needs to make sure he wins. Finally, Dr. Oliver arrives near the building. He parks the Battle Bike and climbs a ladder to get to the top of where Goldar and the Putties are.

They wouldn't be able to see him coming. Literally.

...

Goldar was furious with his lackeys. Somehow they lost the mysterious man, but the red motorcycle was still there. It was like he disappeared.

"FIND HIM NOW!" Goldar barked to the Putties. "Either he's stupid, or he's hiding something! Rita said there might be some opposition from Zordon. HAHAHA! He won't be able to stop the mighty Goldar!"

"Think again, Goldar."

Out of thin air, Dr. Oliver appeared to the shock of Goldar and his Putties.

"What! How did you do that?" said Goldar.

"It's a secret." answered Dr. Oliver. " I actually know a lot about you, Goldar. I know how strong you and your pathetic Putties are and I know everything about Rita. I could honestly take care of all of you guys now, but I'll save Rita and her other minions for later."

"HAH! Don't make me laugh!" announced Goldar. "All you are is a puny human! How in the world are you supposed to me, let alone Rita?"

"You see, I am just a human, but there's one thing I got that helps."

Oh yeah! What's that?"

"Power."

 **DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!**

Dr. Oliver puts his key into his morpher. Suddenly, a white glow surrounded his torso as the Dino Thunder logo appears on his chest. Black and gold pieces stick to him like armor as he does a backflip. His helmet is the last thing to go on.

Goldar is absolutely amazed. He has never seen someone that was even close to being his powerful.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Your worst nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3: Go Black Ranger, Go

**Chapter 3: Go Black Ranger, Go**

The Black Dino Ranger glistens from the sun as its rays shine on his suit. Goldar can't even believe what he's seeing. This warrior is much more powerful than him and he knows it, but even he has a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Putty Patrol!" Goldar yells. "ATTACK!"

Dr. Oliver notices that there are actually around 50 Putties, not like the 25 he thought there were.

"Alright!" Dr. Oliver declared. "It's time for- AHHHHHHH!"

Dr. Oliver screeches in pain as me clutches his chest and falls to the ground.

"AH! Why is this happening to me?" He says.

"Ha ha ha!" Goldar laughed. "I guess you aren't as powerful as you look!"

Dr. Oliver could barely move. It felt like every part on his body was being punched a thousand times. He didn't get it. This is happening at the worst possible time. He can't lose to some Putties.

"It's time for you to die, human!" said Goldar.

Goldar walked slowly to Dr. Oliver, almost delaying his death as two Putties grab him and hoist him up by each arm. He pulls out his sword to strike.

"Any last words, weakling? asked Goldar.

"Uh..." Dr. Oliver mumbles.

Immediately, a surge of energy goes through him, seemingly healing him.

"Well?" Goldar says.

"This is the end... FOR YOU!"

Dr. Oliver elbows one of this Putty Patrolers holding him, in the face and punches the other in the stomach, taking both of them down.

"BRACHIO STAFF!"

Dr. Oliver slashes at three Putties, vaporizing them due to his immense power.

"Wow! This'll be a piece of cake!" said Dr. Oliver. "Alright! Let's do this!"

"WHAT!" yelled Goldar. "DESTROY HIM!"

A few dozen Putties run towards Dr. Oliver. He does the same towards them.

"AIYAH! ZEE AIYAH!" He grunts as he slashes at the Putty Patrol. He kicks two right in the face as he throws his staff at another one. Once he picks it up, he smacks around seven right of the top of the building, destroying them.

"This is just like old times! Well, it IS old times!" said Dr. Oliver, stabbing into three Putties at once. Quickly, he punches and swings his way to victory, destroying all of the nasty Putties.

"That's it!" yelled Goldar. "I will destroy you and no one is going to stop me!"

"It's a Power Ranger's duty to stop guys like you Goldar and trust me, you're not going to win." said Dr. Oliver.

"Oh! So that's what you are." said Goldar.

"I use the power of the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, but my name is Tommy Oliver and I will take you down!


	4. Chapter 4: Goldar

**Chapter 4: Goldar**

The Brachio Staff and Goldar's sword clashed together, causing huge sparks to fly out. Like knights in a duel, Dr. Oliver and Goldar's meet many times before Goldar headbutts Dr. Oliver, causing him to go off balance.

"Maybe if I beat this guy, then I can be promoted and won't have to be stuck with Rita Repulsa." Goldar thought. "Rita's Putty Patrol was just weak. This guy will lose to the powerful Goldar!

Dr. Oliver gets up and says, "You got lucky. I've actually been a Power Ranger for over a decade now and you've been stuck in some dumpster. I know how things work a little more than you do, Goldar."

"GUR! You'll regret that!" said Goldar. He jumped in the air, swinging his sword diagonally from right to left so he can hit Dr. Oliver's staff out of his hand. But Dr. Oliver rolls under Goldar, turns around and slashes up, cutting off a chunk of Goldar's left wing.

"AH!" screamed Goldar. "My wing! You will die right here, right now Power Ranger!"

"I don't think so. ENERGY ORB!"

Dr. Oliver makes a large circle with the Brachio Staff, creating a ring of pure energy. He shoots the ring right at Goldar, but Goldar jumps out of the way as it smashes into part of the building, causing it to completely collapse.

News reporters and hiding survivors come out of the shadow to see the destroyed building. The people of Angel Grove murmur.

"I think the aliens are finally dead." said one cameraman. "I can't see where the other guy is, though.

"Whoever it was, they're a hero." responds someone.

Suddenly, out of the rubble, Goldar emerges.

...

Zordon had put the fight on the Viewing Globe. He was not happy that Dr. Oliver would just go out and change history, but he was still concerned for him. He knew the history of the Power Rangers, so if we are going to change the timeline, we might as well make it the best we can with Dr. Oliver's knowledge.

"Dr. Oliver!" said the Green Tommy. "He's stuck in the rubble. We have to save him!"

"But it's too risky!" said Alpha 5.

"That Tommy is right, Alpha." responded Zordon. "I wish he didn't go out and change history like this, but he is important to us. One of you needs to go and help him."

"I'll do it!" proclaimed the Green Tommy. "Alright! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

 **DRAGONZORD!**

Tommy transformed into the Green Ranger, but there's one problem.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screeches Tommy. "Help!"

"We've got to do something." said Turbo Tommy. "This happened to Dr. Oliver, now him. We have to help him."

It looks like something shocked Tommy, causing him to jump and immediately unmorph.

"Uh. Why does this happen when we morph." asked Green Tommy as he layed on the ground, unable to move.

"I think I understand now." responded Zordon. "All of you are still connected to your respective Morphing Grid, not the Morphing Grid in my universe. Dr. Oliver and your power were just connecting to a new power source."

"Aw man! That means us three will have to go through that!" said the White Tommy.

"We can talk about that later!" said Zeo Tommy, who is staring at the Viewing Globe. "Someone is getting out of the rubble."

...

Goldar looks back at the parts of the crushed building. The black warrior is dead. He won.

"YES!" He yells. "I have won and this planet is mine!

Goldar looks toward the survivors. They're both shocked and absolutely horrified.

"Record this so we have video evidence of our deaths." ordered the news reporter.

"Okay. Wait, WHAT?!" answered the cameraman.

"Ha ha. You are all my slaves now!" said Goldar. "Rita, you can..."

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

Dr. Oliver jumps right out of the rubble, using his scales on his arms to cut an X shape right into Goldar.

Goldar drops his sword. Dr. Oliver pierces it right through his chest.

"I can't believe this! How did you survive?" asked Goldar

"Because I have POWER!" said Tommy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Goldar drops to the ground and explodes into a million pieces, destroying him forever.

The Angel Grove survivors look in awe at the Black Dino Ranger. He did save them, after all.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"That's a secret, but what I can tell you is that there will be more monsters and I WILL stop them." Dr. Oliver says as he gets on top of the Battle Bike.

As he drives of, the survivors will certainly tell people of the masked warrior that saved them.

This will be all over the news.


	5. Chapter 5: Leader

**Chapter 5:** **Leader**

"There's a reason I'm here. I don't know why, but I know there is one."

Dr. Oliver just killed Goldar, not defeated, KILLED. If having the five different Tommy's there didn't change the timeline that much, this certainly will. There's no going back from this. The death of Goldar may not seem like much in the long run, but his death will lead to drastic consequences.

Dr. Oliver returns to the Command Center, knowing he will be chewed out by Zordon.

"What you did was reckless." said Zordon. "I expected better from you, as you've been a leader of multiple Ranger teams."

"Oh yeah, well if I didn't do anything, the people of Angel Grove would either be dead or slaves to Rita." said Dr. Oliver. "Face it Zordon. You got Power Rangers, just not the ones you wanted."

Zordon didn't know how to respond. The other Tommy's said that they were great friends with him in their timelines. Dr. Oliver is being very rebellious.

"Something must have happened between the time when I died and when he came here from whatever year." thought Zordon.

"Dr. Oliver, can you please explain the History of the Power Rangers?" asked Zordon.

"What does that have to do with anything?" answered Dr. Oliver.

"I need to understand where you came from. You're the same as the others, but older and I need to know what has happened in your life."

Dr. Oliver goes over everything. Rita, Lord Zedd, all the way to Mesogog and all the Rangers in between it. Zordon now knows up to 2004 what will go on in the world.

"Dr. Oliver." said Zordon. "So the reason you did this because you want to make this world a better place?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need help." responded Dr. Oliver. "As much as I don't like to say this, Goldar was a lot stronger then I thought he would be. This could possibly be because of my random shut down of my powers."

"That was because of your power needing to connect to my Morphin' Grid from your timeline." said Zordon. "The Green Ranger tried to morph too, but he couldn't."

"Then I need to do that again." said Green Tommy. " You three need to morph too."

"Alright then, get ready because it's not going to be fun." proclaimed Dr. Oliver.

...

The palace watches over the planet Earth. It is Rita Repulsa's. They just lost their best warrior, Goldar. The group is depressed, but not as much as Scorpina, who lost one of the only people who cared about her. She wanted revenge on the Black Warrior and knew exactly how she would succeed. Finster was creating 100 Putties for her. They'll help, but she wants to be the one who kills the warrior. She HAS to be the one, for Goldar.

...

"Now, it's going to be super painful." said Dr. Oliver to the other Tommy's. "Are you ready for this?"

"Well, I did almost die from my experience, but I can handle it." said Green Tommy.

"That doesn't surprise me, you're much weaker than me on a mental and physical level."

"What did you just say?!" yelled Green Tommy. "Just because you're the oldest version of us doesn't mean that you're the best."

"Actually, it does." responded Dr. Oliver. "Listen, I know you VERY WELL. You're a teenager and haven't been a Power Ranger nearly as long as I have. None of you have been. So as leader, I say we wait on this so you all can get stronger."

"THAT'S IT!" said Green Tommy.

 **DRAGONZORD!**

"We're going to fight! You and Me!" said the Green Ranger. "Morph now, and we'll see who's the strongest one here!"

"Alright." answered Dr. Oliver "Looks like I need to teach you a lesson."

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" said Zordon.

"NO. let them fight." said the Zeo Tommy. "We can all learn from this."

"Alright, but not in the Command Center. Go outside." said Zordon.

"Fine!" the Green Ranger and Dr. Oliver both said.

 **DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!**

The Green Ranger and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger stared at each other, waiting for one to strike as the other Tommy's and Alpha 5 watched.

They striked at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6: Young vs Old

**Chapter 6: Young vs Old**

The Green Ranger and the Black Dino Ranger weren't holding back in their battle to see who's the better fighter. The Green Ranger because he wanted to prove that he can be the strongest, even though he's the first, and Dr. Oliver, who wants to teach him a lesson. However, this is much tougher then he thought. If this was any other Ranger, this fight would be over quickly, but he's fighting HIMSELF.

"AI AI AI! I can't believe this is even happening!" said Alpha 5.

Him and the three other Tommy's watched sparks fly as the Dragon Dagger and the Brachio Staff hit on the rocky terrain far above the two Rangers.

"AIYAH!" Dr. Oliver said as he kicked the Green Ranger right into the cliff side, creating a large dent.

"You'll pay for that. ZEE AIYAH!" shouted the Green Ranger as he lunched towards Dr. Oliver.

The battle went on for much longer than expected, with each of the Rangers getting good shots in on each other, although Dr. Oliver got more.

The sun started to set, but the fight was still going.

"I can't believe it." said the White Tommy. "They're not getting tired at all. Neither won't let this grudge go."

"Would you?" asked Turbo Tommy.

At this point, Dr. Oliver socked the Green Ranger right in the face, causing him to drop his Dragon Dagger and fall to the ground. He put the Brachio Staff right up to his neck.

"This can't be happening. I need to win. I AM THE GREEN RANGER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He shouted.

"NO, you're not."

Dr. Oliver unmorphed.

"You're not the Green Ranger, the White Ranger, the Red Ranger, or the Black Ranger." said Dr. Oliver. "You're Tommy Oliver and that's what's important. I've thought you already in my mind and that's where I learned that I need to be myself. We are all Power Rangers, but we're not."

The Green Ranger unmorphed and Dr. Oliver holds out his hand.

"I hope this taught you something." said Dr. Oliver. "We need to work together as a team."

"I did." responded Green Tommy, who grabs his hand so he can be pulled up. "Thanks. I think you should be the one to lead this team."

Green Tommy and Dr. Oliver walked back up to the Command Center. The other Rangers still needed to morph, after all.

 **TIGERZORD!**

 **ZEO RANGER 5! RED!**

 **RED LIGHTNING TURBO RANGER!**

The three were hit with paralyzing energy. They were in great pain, but Dr. Oliver give them moral support, so they felt a lot better about doing this. After what seemed like an eternity, they got their powers connected.

"Finally!" proclaimed the White Tommy. "That was... Wait a minute."

The Red Zeo Ranger and the Red Turbo Ranger were both still in a horrible amount of pain.

"It must be because they are both Red Rangers. Too much Red energy is dangerous!" yelled Zordon in his booming voice.

There was then an explosion in the Command Center, temporary blinding everyone with a large red flash

Later at the Command Center, the Zeo Tommy and the Turbo Tommy both layed on beds.

They are each in a coma.


	7. Chapter 7: Life

**Chapter 7: Life**

Jason Lee Scott looked at the newspaper in Ernie's Juice Bar as he waited for his students to arrive. The headline said BLACK RANGER SAVES THE DAY!

"I'm sick of these monster attacks." Jason thought.

It had been a few weeks since the aliens first arrived on Earth. Jason knew that after the fight with the gold monkey faced monster, there have been a few skirmishes between the Power Ranger and other monsters, like a pumpkin head one. Jason was glad that this Black Power Ranger was looking out for the people of Angel Grove, but he wished that the aliens could just leave.

"Hey Jason."

It was Billy Cranston.

"Hey Billy." said Jason. "Did you figure out who the Black Ranger was?"

"Not yet." answered Billy. "I ran out to the fight yesterday, but my invention just blew up."

"Are you ok?" said Jason.

"Yeah, but I kind of wish it worked." responded Billy.

"Billy, why do you care about this guy's identity?" said Jason.

"I just want to congratulate him, he leaves on his black bike right after every fight." said Billy. "I mean, he has saved the world multiple times."

"Well who knows. I could be the Power Ranger."

"Bulk!"

Bulk and Skull walked right up to Billy, mocking him and insulting him.

"You guys are like the worst bullies ever." said Jason.

"What?! Whatever, maybe I'm not the Power Ranger, but I'll figure out who he is, Billy." said Bulk, who was trying to act tough but failed miserably.

"Yeah, we'll find out who the Power Ringer is." proclaimed Skull.

Bulk slaps him across the head.

"POWER RANGER, SKULL!" said Bulk.

They walked out of the juice bar and both tripped over someone's purse. They got up and left.

"By the way, Jason." said Billy. " Where are Zack, Kimberly, and Trini?"

"Zack's working on some homework, Kimberly went to go tutor someone, and I'm not sure where Trini is." said Jason.

"Oh, well I'll just say here then until your finished with your lesson. I have nothing else to do." said Billy.

Jason's lesson went well. It was getting dark so Jason and Billy decided to head home.

They both walked out of the juice bar.

As they were walking, Billy said, "I hope I can fix my invention and make it ten times better!"

"Billy, someone's following us." claimed Jason.

"WHAT!" yelled Billy.

"Shh. Just keep walking." Jason whispered.

They kept walking and the mysterious man followed.

"He's not leaving." said Billy.

"That's it!" said Jason. "We can take him!"

"Who are you!!!"

"They turned around and saw a man with spiked hair that was wearing a black shirt.


	8. Chapter 8: Help a Ranger Out

**Chapter 8: Help a Ranger Out**

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you." said Dr. Oliver.

"You from the government or something?" asked Jason.

Jason stared down the man, thinking that maybe he could scare him, but Dr. Oliver is not scared of Jason at all.

"No, I'm not." responded Dr. Oliver. "Billy, I need you. You're the only guy I know who could help."

"What?" questioned Billy. "Why me? I have no idea who you even are!"

"Look Billy, it's a long story, but at this point in time, you're the only one I can think of that can save my friends."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, creep." stated Billy.

"Wait, I..."

"He's not coming with you." insisted Jason. "Leave now."

"Stay out of this, Jason." said Dr. Oliver.

"How do you know my name?" Jason asked. "How do you know Billy's name?"

"Like I said, it's a very long story, but if you don't want to come with me, I won't make you." declared Dr. Oliver. "Goodbye."

Dr. Oliver walked the opposite direction from them and left.

Jason watched and said, "Let's follow him."

"What?!" yelled Billy. "I've calculated that there's an 87.2% chance that this guy could kill us. He looks strong."

"Something's not right about this, Billy." uttered Jason. "I just want to see where he's going."

Billy thought about it. "Okay, but I need to be at my house at 9:00, so let's not take too long."

Jason and Billy quietly followed the man as he walked about of the suburbs to the outside of the city, where he parked his motorcycle in between two dark buildings.

Jason peeked around the corner. Dr. Oliver was talking into the motorcycle.

"Wait. Oh my God..." said Jason.

"What is it, Jason?" asked Billy.

"That's the motorcycle the Power Ranger uses!"

Jason walked out of the shadows towards Dr. Oliver.

"YOU'RE THE BLACK RANGER!" yelled Jason.

"ZORDON, NOW!"

Electrical light surrounded Jason and Billy, causing them to vanish from Dr. Oliver's location.

"I'll meet you there, Zordon." said Dr. Oliver

...

Jason was extremely disoriented from the teleportation, as was Billy, who dropped his glasses.

He bent down to pick them up, he put them on and saw two figures looking at him.

"Woah! My glasses must be all messed up because I'm seeing two of the same person." asserted Billy.

"No, Billy." said Jason. "It IS two of the same person."

In front of them was the first and second Tommy, who were wearing Green and White, respectively.

Jason noticed that they looked a little familiar.

"Are you two brothers with another guy who looks almost EXACTLY like you?" asked Jason.

"We're not brothers."

Dr. Oliver walks into the Command Center.

"We're the same person and we're not the only ones." said Dr. Oliver. "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Dino Thunder Black Ranger. Billy, follow me. You too if you want, Jason."

"Actually, I would like to have a talk with Jason." boomed Zordon with his voice.

"Okay, I'll just talk with the floating blue head, then." said Jason.

Billy, Dr. Oliver, Green Tommy and White Tommy walked into a room where two people were lying down on a bed next to a robot, but these two were not in good shape. Parts of their bodies were morphing and unmorphing by the second."

"They are red Power Rangers. They tried to morph at the same time, but they both received to much red energy." said Dr. Oliver.

"Well, how am I suppose to help?" questioned Billy.

"I have a theory, but I'm going to need you to build an invention to implement it." answered Dr. Oliver.

"What if I don't?"

"The world could be in BIG danger." said Dr. Oliver. "I need these guys."

"We should help them, Billy." said Jason as he walks into the room.

"It's the right thing to do." said Jason.

"Well, looks like I'll help, too." decided Billy.

"AI AI AI! I hope this works!" proclaimed Alpha.


	9. Chapter 9: Red Ranger Power

**Chapter 9: Red Ranger Power**

"Alright. I've hooked up the device to their heads." said Billy, who was hoping his invention would work. "All you need to do is morph, Jason."

"Okay, It's Morp..."

"WAIT!" yelled White Tommy. "Could this kill them."

"There's a risk, Tiger." answered Dr. Oliver. "But it's a risk that we have to take. Are you sure you want to do this, Jason?"

"Yes." He answered. "I'd like to help with your fight against the monsters and you'll need these two if you want to succeed."

"You'll need me as a Ranger, too."

"No way!" concurred Green Tommy. "No offense Jason, but you can live a life where you don't have to be a Ranger, a life of less stress."

"He should be the one to make that decision, Dragon." said Dr. Oliver.

"I want to help. Plus, I can learn a lot about my life and all the Rangers you've met. "proclaimed Jason.

"Well then. It's all set up." said Billy. "Ready when you are, Jason."

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

 **TYRANNOSAURUS!**

The machine attached to Zeo Tommy and Turbo Tommy was starting to beep. Them and Jason's heart rate went up five times the normal human level. This would kill them, if they weren't Rangers. The connection between the three Red Rangers was astounding. There had never been this much Ranger energy produced in a single area. (In this timeline, anyway.) Sparks flew. Electricity surrounded them. THE PLACE WAS GOING TO EXPLODE!

BOOM!

...

The sun rose. It's beams hit the outside of the Command Center. Inside however, the power was out.

"Aw man." said Zeo. "My morph really hurt. Did yours."

"You bet!" said Turbo. "I... WHAT THE!"

The three other Tommy's were laying down unconscious with Jason, Billy, and Alpha 5, who had a piece of metal stuck in his head.

Slowly but surely, the others awoke.

"Zeo. Turbo." You guys have been in a coma for 3 weeks. We just woke you up." explained Dr. Oliver.

"How?" said Zeo.

Dr. Oliver brought then up to speed on what has happened over the past few weeks until now.

"So, we missed a lot, huh?" asked Turbo.

"Yep." answered Tiger. "Hey, it's a good thing your invention worked, Billy."

"Yeah, well I better get going." said Billy. "Me and Jason are totally going to get chewed out by our parent, but I'll be back later today."

"Me too." said Jason.

"Before you leave, guys." said Dr. Oliver. "You have to keep this a secret. All of it. We'll bring you two up to speed later today."

"Cool. See ya."

...

Over the next week, Jason and Billy would frequently visit the Command Center. They both learned everything they could about the Power Rangers from Dr. Oliver and Zordon. Billy even made some communicatiors for them. Jason also agreed to be backup for the Tommy's in case something happened.

Something happened.a

Through the Viewing Globe, the Rangers could see Scorpina with 100 Super Putty Patrolers.

"Black Ranger." she said. "Come out from where ever you're hiding and fight me, or else I'll destroy this ENTIRE CITY!"

"Wow." said Jason. "She looks like she means business."

"She's also got Super Putties with her." said Dragon.

"Luckily, we can take care of those without them multiplying because of how advanced our Ranger powers are." proclaimed Dr. Oliver.

"Well, we can't let her destroy the city." said Dragon.

"Then we'll just have to show her the strength of the five Tommy's!" ordered Dr. Oliver.


	10. Chapter 10: Tommy Rangers

**Chapter 10: Tommy Rangers**

IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

 **DRAGONZORD!**

 **TIGERZORD!**

 **ZEO RANGER V! RED!**

 **RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!**

 **DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!**

The five Tommy's teleported to the city of Angel Grove. Right into the middle of the city's Central Park, to be exact. This is where Scorpina has been waiting with her Putty army. There was a slight breeze in the air and it was sunny. Scorpina has been expecting her Black Ranger.

Instead, she gets five who are more than ready to show off their power.

She looks up.

"WHAT!!!" she screamed. "FIVE POWER RANGERS!

"GREEN RANGER!"

"WHITE RANGER!"

"RED ZEO RANGER!"

"RED TURBO RANGER!"

"DINO THUNDER BLACK RANGER!"

"POWER RANGERS! HIYAH!"

A huge explosion appeared behind them due to their massive power.

Scorpina was in absolute shock.

"Five Rangers? The one Ranger was already a challenge." she thought.

She knew she had to keep focus, however. After all, the Black Dino Ranger killed Goldar and she didn't want that to happen to her. The Super Putty Patrolers were her only shot to weaken the Rangers, if not kill them. She wouldn't let them kill the Black one, though.

She HAS to kill him herself.

"PUTTIES!" she yelled. "KILL THEM!!!"

All at once, the 100 Putties ran towards the Power Rangers.

"You ready for this guys?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered the Green Ranger.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" the Tommy's yelled as they ran to the Putties.

The fight began.

The Rangers were all fighting Putties as Scorpina watched in disgust.

The Green Ranger grabbed one by the neck and tossed it towards the Zeo Ranger, who promptly slashed it in half with his sword. Normally, this would make the Putty become two, but the technology is much better on the Rangers. (With the exception of the Green Ranger, who knows that he can't kill them with his Dragon Dagger.)

The Turbo Ranger stabs one and kicks another in the knee.

"Aw man!" said the Turbo Ranger. "It's good to be fighting Putties again."

"Tell me about it!" proclaimed the White Ranger. "AIYAH!"

The White Ranger roundhouse kicked two and slashed at four.

"Alright!" yelled Dr. Oliver. "I'm going after Scorpina. Can you guys take care of the rest?"

"YEAH." answered the Green Ranger. "Take her down!"

"HIYAH!!"

Dr. Oliver jumped over two Putties then slashed at their backs. He ran as fast as he could towards Scorpina and kicked another Putty that was trying to grab him.

"Dr. Oliver!" said Zordon through the communicatior. "Squatt and Baboo are attacking workers in a mine."

"Damn!" said Dr. Oliver. "Rita is trying to split us up so we're easier to take down!"

"Don't worry about it!" proclaimed Jason over the communicatior. "I'll take care of it!"

"But Jason, there too strong for you!" said Dr. Oliver.

"He's already gone." replied Zordon.

"Zordon!" yelled Dr. Oliver. "You need to..."

Suddenly, Dr. Oliver gets hit in the face with Scorpina's boomerang sword, causing sparks to fly.

"AHH!" He yelled.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Scorpina as she grabs her sword. "It's time for you to die, fool!"

"I won't let you kill me!" said Dr. Oliver. "AIYAH!"

The two swords clashed together, similar to Dr. Oliver's fight with Goldar. Scorpina kicks his knee and swings from the top of her headhead towards Dr. Oliver, so he puts his sword out to block it, holding the top and bottom with his hands. He struggled to hold it as Scorpina put all of her power into her sword strike.

"NO!" screamed Dr. Oliver. "SUPER DINO MODE!"

Dr. Oliver gets enough power to hold the sword with one hand and punch her in the stomach with another. She falls down and looks to see that all of her Super Putties are dead. The four other Tommy's walk towards her.

"It's over, Scorpina." said Dr. Oliver. "Give up."

"NEVER!"

She growed to the size of a skyscraper while turning into a disgusting monster. The Rangers watch as she destroys a building.

"I'll send out the Zords." said Billy, who was watching the battle for the Command Center.

The Zords haven't changed, but the colors have changed to each of the Rangers respective colors. Dr. Oliver uses the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Green Ranger uses the Pterodactyl, the White Ranger uses the Mastodon, the Zeo Ranger uses the Saber Tooth Tiger, and the Turbo Ranger uses the Triceratops. Together, they formed the MEGAZORD!

...

Jason returned to the Command Center. Zordon and Billy were monitoring the Megazord fight.

"Oh, Jason! Good job on stopping Squatt and Baboo." said Billy. "The Tommy's will take them down next time."

"Billy, I killed them."

...

The grotesque monster slashed at the Megazord once again. Scorpina was winning this fight by a long shot, mostly because the Tommy Rangers never piloted this Megazord.

"We took a lot of damage!" said the Turbo Ranger.

"Well then we need to stop this right now!" said the Dino Thunder Black Ranger. " Let's put all of our power into this swing!"

"HIYAH!!!"

The slash absolutely decimated Scorpina, causing her to fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!"

BOOM!!! Bits and pieces of her shower the Megazord.

Scorpina is dead.

"Alright!" said all of the Tommy Rangers. "That takes care of that evil manace!"

...

The Tommy's all meet up in the Command Center. Zordon, Alpha 5, Jason, and Billy have all been waiting for them

"Nice job guys!" said Jason. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Jason." proclaimed Dr. Oliver. "I heard about Squatt and Baboo."

"Yeah, there gone." said Jason.

"Well, with the defeat of Rita's generals, I think we should plan on attacking her Moon Palace." said Dr. Oliver. "But we might need a few more Rangers."

...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS EVEN HAPPENING!" yelled Rita Repulsa at the top of her lungs. "MY GENERALS ARE DEAD!!! FINSTER!"

"Yes, Rita?" He asked.

"IT''S TIME TO CREATE OUR OWN RANGER!"


	11. Chapter 11: Recruiting

**Chapter 11: Recruiting**

"Okay, so Dr. Oliver said that Zack, Trini, and Kimberly should be the Rangers we need." said Jason.

It's been 2 weeks since the fight with Scorpina and Rita has been rapidly having Putties cause havoc in different areas in Angel Grove. Just some Putties, nothing else. Dr. Oliver thought that this was perfect training for Jason and especially Billy, who is still trying to master the power of the Triceratops. However, Jason is getting busier in life, causing Billy to take care of most of the Putty attacks. For the attack on Rita's Palace though, Dr. Oliver suggested that they should just get Zack, Trini, and Kimberly to do it, but there's one problem. They didn't fight together as a team in this timeline, so they might not want to do it. It'll take some convincing.

Jason and Billy were hanging out at the juice bar, watching Zack finish up his Hip Hop Kido class.

"Hey what's up, Jason!" said Zack Taylor as he walked towards him. "You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah." He responded. "Come with me. Billy's already got Trini and Kimberly with him.

As they walk out of the juice bar, Bulk and Skull watch them as they sit at a table.

"Hm." pondered Bulk. "Wonder what Jason wants Zack for. Let's investigate!"

Bulk and Skull sneak behind Jason and Zack as they walk to the location Billy said that should meet at.

Eventually, they get to an large barnhouse out of town.

"Wait." said Zack. "Whose house is this?"

"One of Billy's relatives died and his family got the house. They don't intend on selling it for a few years, so some people are living here for a while." answered Jason.

"Who are they?" asked Zack. "Jason, you're starting to creep me out."

"Calm down, Zack." said Jason. "You'll be fine."

Jason and Zack walk in to see Billy, Trini, and Kimberly.

"Hey Zack!" said Trini.

"Guys, what's going on here?" asked Zack.

"I think I can explain."

Dr. Oliver walked down the stairs, staring at the teens who seemed surprised.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Tommy Oliver." said Jason. "He's the Black Power Ranger."

"No way." said Kimberly.

"Way."

 **DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!**

Dr. Oliver morphed to prove a point, then unmorphed.

"I can't believe this." said Zack.

"Yeah, this is crazy." said Kimberly.

"Well, the reason we brought you here is that we need Rangers, and you three are the perfect candidates."

"Billy and I are already Rangers." said Jason.

"Why us?" asked Trini.

"Well, here's the shocking news." said Dr. Oliver.

"Yeah. Like none of this is shocking news." Kimberly said to Zack.

"See, I'm from the future, as are the other Rangers on my team." said Dr. Oliver.

"So, who are they?" asked Kimberly.

"They're me."

Four almost identical Tommy Oliver's walked into the room.

"This has got a dream."

Kimberly fainted.


	12. Chapter 12: Seven or Ten

**Chapter 12: Seven or Ten**

Kimberly woke up, surrounded by her friends and the others. Kimberly did think that they were attractive, but she didn't want to be a Power Ranger. Why would Jason and Billy even keep this from her in the first place?

"Kim, you're awake!" said Jason. "Alright, let's go bring you three to a talking blue head. He'll get you up to speed."

Billy chuckled.

"What, you think this is some kind of joke?" angrily asked Zack. "This isn't funny. You want to bring us into this war by showing us five copies of the same guy and now go to some talking head."

Dr. Oliver sighed. "You're right, we handled this poorly, but you BELONG on this team."

"No, I'm leaving." said Trini.

"Yeah, we'll fight in a different way." said Zack as he walks away.

"Shut up, Zack." said Jason.

Zack stops.

"You don't get it. I didn't either, but you ARE the original Black Ranger."

"I'M ZACK TAYLOR! NO ONE ELSE!" He yelled.

Zack pushed Jason and Jason quickly punched Zack in the face.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Trini.

Billy moved to step in, but Dr. Oliver put his hand in front of him.

"No." said Dr. Oliver. "Let them fight."

"Why?" asked Billy.

"This can make us a good team and every good team has a fight." answered Dr. Oliver. "Alright, I'm leaving. You can take care of this."

"What!" said Billy.

The Tommy's left.

...

Back at the Command Center...

"I'm not fit to be a leader, Zordon." said Dr. Oliver. "All I had to do was convince those three to join."

"It's not your fault." said Zordon. "These past several weeks have made them different from your timeline. They've seen the other side of the carnage between Rita and the Power Rangers."

"I know, it's just that we NEED them." said Dr. Oliver.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" asked Zordon.

"No." answered Dr. Oliver. "Just you, Alpha, and the other Tommy's."

"Then you should tell them." said Zordon.

"I can't." responded Dr. Oliver. "It would cause more harm than good."

Dr. Oliver looks away from Zordon.

"We can do it without them knowing."

...

"I completely trust these guys." said Billy.

Jason and Zack had stopped fighting at this point. The four teenagers with attitudes listened to Billy.

"I've built so many things for them. They've said that my inventions can make the Power Rangers stronger." said Billy.

Zack thought about it.

"Alright." He said. "I'll do it, but only if I get to fight Jason in the suit."

"Deal." said Jason. "Red Ranger vs Black Ranger."

"Wait. I'm the Black Ranger?" said Zack.

"Yep." answered Billy. "Kimberly is the Pink Ranger and Trini is the Yellow Ranger."

"OH, WAIT A MINUTE!"

A few hours later, It finally got dark and the three wanted to become Rangers. They were teleported to Zordon, where he explained what the duties of the Rangers where. Then Dr. Oliver walked in.

"There's one more thing you all need to worry about." He said. "I want you to watch over the Tommy Oliver of this universe."

"We can make sure he doesn't become an evil Ranger." said Jason. "I won't let him, but we got to make sure of it."

"Sounds good." said Zack. "Oh, hey Jason."

"Yeah, Zack?"

"Tomorrow night. On top of that large rock to the west. That's when and where we'll fight."


	13. Chapter 13: Red vs Black

**Chapter 13: Red vs Black**

The Power Sword and the Power Axe smashed into each other. They were honestly evenly matched, however, Jason has the advantage due to the fact that he has used and learned how to control the awesome power the power coin sends.

Zack slashed towards Jason's knee and barely misses, causing him to go off balance and slam the axe into the ground at an angle. Jason uses this opportunity to stab at Zack, who rolls out of the way. The Power Sword stuck into the ground. Zack then jump kicks Jason in the chest. Jason fell over from the attack. Zack then tried to pull the axe out, but it's stuck. Jason jumped up and grabbed Zack by the neck, shoving him to the ground.

This battle isn't just a friendly match, these two have a large amount of hatred towards each other. They won't stop until one of them stops moving. Dr. Oliver is the only spectator, who's not allowed the others to watch.

He doesn't want anyone to die, but both of them need to learn a lesson.

Jason choked Zack while he tried to grab at his helmet to push him back. Zack used his legs to kick Jason in the thighs, losing his grip. Zack slapped Jason in the face with all of his might. Jason screamed and used his might to pull the sword out.

He slashed rapidly towards Zack with some hitting the target. He dropped to his knees and Jason pulled the axe out, putting them both toward Zacks neck.

A small part of Jason wanted to end it, but he knew that it was wrong. Zack was his friend. He couldn't.

Jason dropped the sword and axe.


	14. Chapter 14: Train to Win

**Chapter 14: Train to** **Win**

Dr. Oliver was impressed.

"Jason. Zack. I'm very proud of you both." he said. "From now on, you two will work together as a team. There won't be a leader. You'll all be equal."

Jason and Zack both nodded as they all walked back into the Command Center. Inside, Billy was finishing a piece of technology that was to be used for a later purpose.

"So, how did it go?" Billy asked.

"Well." said Dr. Oliver. "I think these two have learned a lot from this."

"If you don't mind me asking, Dr. Oliver." said Billy. "But how would a fight between each other make them want to work together?"

"I think I can answer this." said Jason. "We just needed to resolve our own problems with each other before we start to work as a team."

"That's right." proclaimed Zack.

They truly became a team after this, but they still needed to train for the battle against Rita. It was tough. VERY tough.

Dr. Oliver and the other Tommy's pushed them to their absolute limits every single day. They got breaks, but they were used to benefit the Rangers, such as Billy creating more tech for them. Dr. Oliver knew that without the hard work, these Rangers would die in Rita's Castle.

They needed to be strong.

Eventually, the five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were ready and willing to fight. Dr. Oliver brought them all together.

"Now remember, once the Megazord hits the side of the castle, we'll charge right in with the help of the Dragonzord. (This was recovered after the Scorpina fight.)" said Dr. Oliver

 **IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

 **MASTODON!**

 **PTERODACTYL!**

 **TRICERATOPS!**

 **SABER TOOTH TIGER!**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS!**

"Alright, we'll go get the Dragonzord!" said Dr. Oliver

The Tommy's left as did the others, however...

"Oh, I almost forgot my communicatior." said Jason.

He walked into the room where he last saw it, but something much more important caught his eye.

Jason was in absolute shock at what he saw.


	15. Chapter 15: Truth

**Chapter 15: Truth**

Inside the room was a large blueish-gray portal about ten feet long and 8 feet wide. It was being produced by a large mess of electronics. It didn't even look like a normal human being constructed it. It hummed lightly in the dark room and glowed. Dr. Oliver was about to step right into it.

Alpha 5 looked away from Dr. Oliver as he heard the footsteps of Jason Lee Scott.

"JASON!" yelled Alpha. "You shouldn't be in here."

"What's going on here?" asked Jason.

Dr. Oliver walked towards Jason as the four other Tommy's watched.

"Jason." said Dr. Oliver. "You weren't supposed to know about this until we were gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" asked Jason.

"Wait."

"YOU WERE GOING TO DITCH US AND GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIMELINES?!" asked Jason.

"We know you can handle Rita." said Dr. Oliver. "There's no need for ten Rangers. That was never the plan."

Jason looked around some more.

"The parts." said Jason. "This is what Billy's been working on?"

"Well, Billy thought he was creating new tech for the Rangers benefit." said Dragon from the back. "Technically, that's right."

"You USED my friend for personal gain."

"Jason, I didn't want to leave." said Dr. Oliver. "At first, I was planning on staying. But when Zordon told me that there was a way that we could possibly go home..."

"Enough." said Jason. "Leave. I never want to see any of you again."

"Jason, I..."

"JUST GO!"

"No." said Dr. Oliver.

"What?" questioned Jason.

"I'm not going to leave, not until there's no evil left in this timeline." said Dr. Oliver.

"Yeah, me neither." said Tiger. "You're right, Jason. What we were going to do was selfish."

"Then it's settled. The plan will go the way we told you, Jason." said Dr. Oliver. "Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can." said Jason.

The six Rangers walked out, but none were truly happy with what had just transpired.


	16. Chapter 16: Plan T

**Chapter 16: Plan T**

Jason wasn't sure what to think about this situation. He was confused about why Dr. Oliver would be so selfish. " _I've been around this guy enough to know he wouldn't do something like that."_ Jason thought. _"I guess I was wrong."_

Dr. Oliver wasn't doing much better either. He wanted to go home, to go back to the universe where he belonged. Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Hayley are all there. They were his friends. However, he's gotten to make new friends here, like the other Tommy's and this universe's Zordon, Jason, Billy, Alpha, and the others. He knows evil needs to be taken care of, as he feels that may be why he's here in the first place. Once that's over, though, he has to come home.

Jason and the Tommy's met with the others by the Zords.

"Change of plans." said Dr. Oliver. "The Megazord, Dragonzord, and Titanus will combine, we will then fly to the moon and land on the top of her palace. All of us will jump inside and find Rita. Zordon says he wants her alive and brought to the Command Center."

"Sounds good." said Zack.

The Zords combined into the Megazord, then combined with the Dragonzord and Titanus to create the Dino Ultrazord. (The Ultrazord had it's cockpit changed to fit the 10 Power Rangers, along with other custom tweaks to it.)

"I hope this work." said Billy.

He pushed a red button, causing rockets on the underside of Titanus to ignite and fly up.

The Ultrazord shook and rattled as it flew towards the moon. Smaller rockets proceeded to fly off in orbit as larger rockets took over.

"Good job, Billy." said Dr. Oliver. "It's working well."

"Yeah, TOO WELL!" yelled Kimberly. "LOOK!"

The Ultrazord was heading straight towards the palace.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!"

Billy took control of the Ultrazord, attempting to move it too the left and miss the Palace. However, it was too late. While it didn't hit it straight on, the head and right side of Titanus smashed into tower, causing the Ultrazord to spin (Slowly, because of gravity) along with some rocks.

It collided with the moon and everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17: Crash Landing

**Chapter 17: Crash Landing**

There wasn't any noise. It was just cold and dark. Billy was the first to wake up,and notice the damage that the Ultrazord took.

"It's absolutely trashed." said Billy. "I can't fix this up on the moon."

"What does that mean?" asked Tiger, who just woke up.

"I don't know how we can get off this planet." answered Billy.

"I'll try contacting Alpha."

There was only static.

"No response." said Tiger.

Slowly, but surely, the others woke up. A giant hole right in the middle of the cockpit allowed them to see that Rita's Palace was far away.

"We're lucky we didn't float away from the moon." said Dr. Oliver.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Jason.

They all looked around.

"How are we supposed to get to the palace?" asked Zack.

"I've got an idea." said Billy. "Everyone, get into the Pterodactyl Zord!"

The 10 Rangers left the cockpit and crammed inside of the Pterodactyl Zord's cockpit. Dr. Oliver was going to ask Kimberly if she could fly it, but he then realized that this universe's Kim wouldn't know. The Zord disconnected from the Ultrazord and attempted to fly. It sort of worked, but there was still minor damage.

"Try to fly it into the hole we made." said Dr. Oliver.

"Got it." said Dragon, who was piloting it.

He pulled back and landed right in the middle of the room that the hole led to.

"Tommy's." said Dr. Oliver. "We're going upstairs. The others go downstairs."

The five Tommy's ran up the dark and dank staircase, but something seemed off.

"Why aren't there any Putties?" asked Tiger. "Or anything, for that matter."

"Yeah, something isn't right." answered Dr. Oliver. "Watch your back, guys."

Suddenly, a loud mix of static and speaking was coming from the communicatior.

It was Billy.

"...need help! I... Putties got..."

"Billy!" said Dr. Oliver. "BILLY!"

No response.

"You all need to go down and help them." exclaimed Dr. Oliver. "I'll see if I can find Rita at the top."

Dr. Oliver ran as fast as he could while the others just jumped down the spiral staircase.

" _Typical me."_ Dr. Oliver thought.

Eventually, he made it to the top and opened a door to a large room filled with fog and candles. There was no furniture, just an empty room.

An empty room built for fighting.

Dr. Oliver looked around.

"RITA!" He yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"AH! IT'S THE LEADER OF THE TEAM!" yelled Rita Repulsa. "ARE YOU HERE TO TAKE ME TO ZORDON?!"

"That's the plan." said Dr. Oliver. "But I know you won't come quietly. Let's just fight and get this over with."

"OH, I WON'T BE DOING ANY FIGHTING!" said Rita.

"He will."

" _Oh no!"_ thought Dr. Oliver. " _The Green Ranger! She's got the Tommy of this universe on her side!"_ A trapdoor opened on the roof and someone jumped down.

Dr. Oliver stood there in awe. It wasn't the Green Ranger.

It was a Gray Ranger.


	18. Chapter 18: The Gray Ranger

**Chapter 18: The Gray Ranger**

The Gray Ranger looked similar to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers costume, but with some changes. The biggest difference was that the spandex looked a little more rugged and rocky. It's dinosaur is the Stegosaurus and because of this, spikes covered the back of the suit along with one long spike on each back of the wrist and heel on the foot. Many little spikes layed across the top and back of his head and neck and the front of the helmet protruded more than the others. He wielded a large, two-handed greatsword, with the blade being an elongated Stegosaurus spike. His belt holstered two blasters that are similar to the other Rangers.

"What the!" said Dr. Oliver. "What is that?"

"It's my Gray Ranger!" said Rita. "He was created out of the rest of the Putties I had."

"Well, he won't fight me." said Dr. Oliver. "Listen Tommy. I know who you are, and I..."

WHAM!

The Gray Ranger slammed his sword right onto Dr. Oliver, but before he can kill him, Dr. Oliver pulls out his Brachio Staff to block the blow. He kicked the Gray Ranger in the shin and whacked the Brachio Staff at his helmet. He rolled backwards and stabbed towards Dr. Oliver, but he barely dodges.

"That was close!" said Dr. Oliver.

He looks at him and see that he doesn't look tired at all.

 _"How can he be stronger than me?"_

The Gray Ranger and Dr. Oliver go on fighting for a while until the Gray Ranger catches him off guard and stabbed Dr. Oliver in the thigh, but he pulls away before it can go completely through the back of the thigh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain.

The Black Dino Ranger dropped to the floor kneeling. This gave the evil Ranger the chance to slash down towards him. With each hit on the Brachio Staff, Dr. Oliver was getting weaker and weaker. The Gray Ranger then dropped his sword quickly and grabbed Dr. Oliver's. He threw it away from the two and put his arms up in an X shape.

He pierced Dr. Oliver with the spikes on his wrists, pushing him onto the wall.

Dr. Oliver howled extremely loudly. This was the worst pain that he ever felt.

"YES!!!" yelled Rita. "KILL HIM! CHOP OFF HIS HEAD!"

The Gray Ranger pulled his spikes out of Dr. Oliver, turning them red from blood. He fell to the ground. The Gray Ranger grabed his sword, ready to perform the final blow.

"FINALLY! HE WILL DIE! THEN THE OTHERS WILL AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!" yelled Rita. "AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She walked towards him. The Gray Ranger brought his sword back and stabbed.

Right into Rita Repulsa.


	19. Chapter 19: Destruction

**Chapter 19: Destruction**

"TOMMY, NO!" screamed Dr. Oliver.

The Gray Ranger pushed Rita's body off of his sword and looked towards Dr. Oliver, who can barely move.

"What did they do to you?" asked Dr. Oliver.

The Gray Ranger walked away and Dr. Oliver lost consciousness.

...

Jason turned on the Pterodactyl Zord. All of the others were injured, but alive. Pulling up on the controller, he attempted to get to the top of the palace, slamming the right wing into the wall. Jason steadily stopped so Zeo can grab Dr. Oliver. He jumped into the room to find a bloody Dr. Oliver and a dead Rita.

"He... killed her." said Zeo. He grabbed both bodies and jumped back into the Zord.

"JASON!" Zeo yelled. "GET US OUT..."

BOOM!!!

The palace exploded into many pieces, with some hitting the Zord, causing it to go off course and crash towards Earth.

"Oh crap!" said Jason.

"Try to contact Zordon!" said Zeo.

"Zordon! Teleport us now!"

The ten Rangers virtually evaporate and teleport to the Command Center, with each of them dropping to the ground.

...

Dr. Oliver opened his eyes to see multiple bandages wrapped around him and equipment from the command center. Sitting in a chair was Jason.

"Dr. Oliver? Hey, you're awake!" said Jason.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"You went unconscious after the battle." answered Jason. "The entire palace is gone, along with our Zords. You've been out for about a week."

"Wow." said Dr. Oliver. "Is Rita really dead?"

"Yeah. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill Rita. I thought Zordon wanted her alive."

The rest of the group walked in, since Alpha alerted them of what was going on.

"I didn't kill Rita. That Gray Ranger did."

"What Gray Ranger?" asked Dragon.

"A new Ranger that I've never seen before." answered Dr. Oliver. "I know it's the Tommy of this universe, though."

"That would make sense." said Dragon. "She turned me evil, too."

"She turned ALL OF US evil." said Tiger

"Oh yeah."

"Well, that's what we need to do. Someone needs to bring Tommy to the Command Center. Jason, can you do it?"

"Yeah, I can do it."

"Why don't you just teleport him here?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm just playing it safe." answered Dr. Oliver.

"That Ranger was a monster."


	20. Chapter 20: MULTIVERSE SPECIAL

**Chapter 20: MULTIVERSE SPECIAL**

 **Dino Thunder Universe, 2004.**

It was the final battle, and Mesogog had just replicated into four beings.

"One was bad enough." said Ethan. "How do we fight them all?"

"Guys, we have to use all of our powers." said Dr. Oliver. "It's the only way."

"Right."

"Kay."

"Ok."

"Do it, Conner!"

"POWER RANGERS!" they all screamed.

They all created some light energy.

"I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE GEM!" yelled Conner.

"DINO GEMS, UNITE!"

The five created a large Tyrannosaurus Rex, which then leaped forward and bit the Mesogog's to death.

As they turned around to pose, however, a black light completely surrounded Dr. Oliver, causing him to disappear.

Ethan looked to his left.

"Where did Dr. O go?" he asked.

The rest looked.

"What?"

"Huh."

There was silence.

"He's gone." said Conner. He continued to stare at the place where Dr. Oliver should be, but isn't.

"No, no, no. He's just somewhere else. I..." said a scared Trent.

"Trent." said Conner. "He's gone."

...

A few days have passed and Dr. Oliver is nowhere to be seen. The Dino Thunder Rangers have worked to find him, but they can't. A funeral is held outside in Angel Grove.

"...You know, Tommy was amazing." said Jason, who was extremely saddened. "He was a leader."

The crowd consisted of Power Rangers. All of them, from the originals to the current team.(With the exception of the Time Force Rangers in the future.)

"Tommy was my friend." Jason teared up. "I can't believe this."

Conner patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok." he said.

"No, it's not." Jason walked off the stage.

...

A few months later, the team met up. Conner had something to say.

"Everyone." said Conner. "I'm going to get drafted."

"What?!" said Kira.

"San Jose Earthquakes." exclaimed Jason. "Probably won't start, but..."

"So you're moving?" asked Ethan.

"Well, I have to, Ethan. That's the way it is."

Ethan thought about all the good times the group had. They may not be Rangers, but they'll always be friends.

"Dr. O. would be proud." said Ethan. He held out his hand.

Conner shook it.

 **Turbo Universe** **, 1997**

Tommy Oliver had disappeared while the powers were being transferred to T.J. The Rangers were obviously confused and while they looked hard for him, he wasn't coming back. Justin volunteered to give up his powers so T.J. could lead the team. Eventually, over the next few months, things went back to normal. (Mostly) With four Rangers, it made it harder to control the Turbo Zord, so Adam took over if a situation would occur where they even needed it. (He would use his old Zeo power.)

One day, Kat was at her house. The loss of Tommy was probably the hardest for her, especially at the funeral that took place. Tommy was special to her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she said.

She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh. My. Gosh." proclaimed Kat.

"Tommy."

It was Turbo.


	21. Chapter 21: Missing in Action

**Chapter 21: Missing in Action**

"He left?!" yelled Dr. Oliver.

It's been a month since Rita was killed. The Tommy of this universe was being monitored, but since there was no Gray Ranger attacks, nothing was out of the ordinary. However, Dr. Oliver knew that he was the Gray Ranger. He couldn't just kidnap him, so the Rangers had to play the waiting game.

"Alpha told me that he used the Multiverse portal while he was away." said Dragon. "Dude, he's gone."

Dr. Oliver was shocked. He didn't Turbo would just leave like that without telling anyone.

"I mean, he could've left whenever he wanted. He wasn't forced to be here, but this just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, I don't get it." said Dragon.

"Are you going to leave?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"No, the mission isn't complete yet." answered Dragon. "I think Tiger and Zeo would agree with me, so why wouldn't Turbo."

Dr. Oliver thought about it.

"I think I know why." said Dr. Oliver with a smirk. "I had graduated and at that point in time, I didn't have to be a Ranger. I was giving up my powers. I could be... free in someway." Dr. Oliver looked away from Dragon. "He was put in a situation where he HAD to be a Ranger. It was too much pressure on him."

"Tommy Oliver!" said Adam. The group was estatic to hear about the adventures Turbo had. So he did. He told them everything.

"So, "doctor."" said Rocky.

Everyone laughed.

"Guys, I'm not a doctor." said Turbo. "YET."

"So, you're done as a Ranger?" asked Adam.

"Yep, I can live my life now." Turbo responded.

"Yeah, you gonna become that doctor?" said Rocky.

"No, I'm gonna create my own future." said Turbo.

Dr. Oliver brought the team together in the middle of the Command Center.

"I have an announcement to make." he said. "Turbo left. He went home."

The team was silent.

"He abandoned us." said Jason.

"No, he had a choice. He didn't want to be a Ranger anymore." he said. "I'd know."

"No, he left and abandoned us." said Jason. He walked away and left.

"Jason, wait!" yelled Dr. Oliver. He ran towards Jason, who was already outside of the Command Center.

"Jason, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Why don't you care?" said Jason.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sick of you. Just leave like him. Go home."

"You know that I'm not gonna do that."

Jason smiled.

"You know, I think I should lead this team."

"What?"

"I got experience. I should lead. In your timeline, I DO lead."

"Well you don't here."

Jason socked Dr. Oliver in the face. He dropped to the ground.

"Shut up." he said. "Tomorrow, I'm leading or I'm gone. Maybe I'll just go to your universe and replace you. How would you like that?"


	22. Chapter 22: Backstab

**Chapter 22:** **Backstab**

The remaining Tommy's went back to the barnhouse to discuss the problem that has now arisen.

"Ok, so Turbo left, Jason wants to lead, and there's a completely new Ranger who wants to kill all of us and we can do nothing about it." said Dr. Oliver. "This is not working out whatsoever."

"Okay, let's do one at a time." said Dragon.

"Fine, let's start with Turbo. I say we don't bring him back."

"I agree. It's his decision."

"Well, I don't." said Zeo. "We NEED him and he just got up and left."

"You know, it would be nice to go back to my universe." said Tiger.

"NO!" said Zeo. "You are not going to leave too."

"Stop it, Zeo." said Dr. Oliver. "Tiger can leave if he wants to, even though he is an important member of the team. Just like Turbo." Dr. Oliver was certainly put in a tight situation. "Well, it's three to one. Turbo stays. Next, Jason."

"There is no way in hell that he's going to be the leader of this entire team." said Dragon.

"Yeah, that's obvious, but he says that he's going to leave if he isn't the leader." said Dr. Oliver. "Jason is being a little, well, EXTREMELY rebellious, but he's always been a great fighter. We all know that."

The Tommy's thought about it for a while, but Zeo finally came up with a decision.

"What if he took Turbo's spot?" asked Zeo. "Billy could lead the other team."

"... Fine. Jason will take Turbo's spot." said Dr. Oliver. "That leaves the Gray Ranger. Tomorrow, we're taking Tommy to the Command Center. Okay?"

"No, not okay." said Dragon. "He..."

 **BOOM!!!**

The front door was kicked down.

By the Gray Ranger.

"That's it! I'm finishing this right here and right now."

 **DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!**

Dr. Oliver charged towards the Gray Ranger, tackling him and bringing him outside. He punched him hard and pulled out his Brachio Staff. The wise Ranger slashed his staff right into his arm, causing him to loosen his grip on the greatsword. Dr. Oliver grabbed it, similar to the battle at the palace, but it was the other way around. He slashed it towards his helmet, cracking it completely off.

Dr. Oliver wanted to just end it. He doesn't want to deal with this anymore. But he couldn't.

Because it was Jason.


	23. Chapter 23: Why Did Jason Do This?

**Chapter 23: Why Did Jason Do This?**

"Alright Zordon, I'm at the quarry." said Jason Scott.

The battle with Scorpina was currently going on, so while the Tommy's dealt with that, Jason had to deal with Squatt and Baboo. He knew that he was in for a treat. These two were much stronger and had much more experience than him.

Jason walked towards the two.

"Hey!" yelled Jason. "Looks like it's time to take out the trash!"

"HAHAHA!" laughed Squatt. "Good luck with that!"

"Ayah!" said Jason. "Power Sword!" Jason slashed toward Squatt, who dodged, which is ironic due to his large stature. Squatt used his axe to parry and hit Jason, which ends up connecting and sending Jason back. The fight continued, Jason losing because of the fact that it was two against one. However, someone new would end up joining the party.

Rita appeared on the top of the construction crane.

"Hahaha!" said Rita. "Red Ranger! It's time for you to die!"

"Rita!" yelled Jason. "Why are you here?"

"Well, to make a deal." said Rita. "Do you want to become stronger?"

"Yeah, but not through a deal with you, Rita!"

"I could make you a better Ranger."

"No way! Besides, I don't want to have the same power as the Green Ranger."

"Why would I make you that?!"

 _"That's right."_ Jason thought. _"Rita wouldn't make the Green Ranger in this universe."_

"I can make you better with my power and the power of the Stegosaurus!" yelled Rita.

"Stegosaurus?"

"Yes, you can be the Gray Ranger!"

"Yeah, you'd be perfect for this team." said Squatt.

"That's it, Rita! I'm taking you down."

Jason climbed the construction crane. He attempted to slash at Rita once he got to the top, but Rita dodged it. However, since Jason was so far up, he lost balance and fell off.

"AHHHHH!!!!" yelled Jason. He knew he wasn't going to survive.

Not with the Red Ranger Powers, but the Gray Ranger...

Rita teleported Jason to the Palace with Squatt and Baboo.

"Hahaha!" said Rita. "I just saved your life. You owe me!"

"NEVER, RITA!" yelled Jason.

"Well I've been watching you, JASON, and I think you want to be better. Better than the other Rangers."

"JUST SHUT UP, RITA!"

Jason ran toward Rita.

"FINSTER! NOW!"

A gray extract was poured all over Jason, which made him unmorph.

"I'll be taking that!" said Rita as she takes his Power coin and replaces it with the Stegosaurus'.

"NO! DON'T!" yelled Jason.

"Haha! There is one more thing that I need to do!"

Rita pointed her scepter at Squatt and Baboo, shooting out some sort of lightning. It took their energy slowly. All of it. Then their lifeless bodies dropped to the floor.

"I just needed their energy."

"RITA, YOU MONSTER!" yelled Jason.

"No, Jason."

"You're the monster! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

She pointed it at Jason.

 **STEGOSAURUS!**


	24. Chapter 24: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 24: Decisions, Decisions**

The Gray Ranger's energy was massive. Rivaling even the Black Dino Ranger, but it could only get stronger if Jason trained with Rita. So that's exactly what he did. After he would hang out and train at the Command Center with the Red Ranger power, he would then go teleport to the Palace to train there. For weeks he would do this, until the plan to defeat Rita once and for all was implemented. Jason has to lay low. During this time, he even started to hate the Tommy's. Especially, Dr. Oliver, who wanted to completely abandon them. Jason hated this on the inside, so the plan was the perfect way to take advantage of serving Rita. But he snapped and killed Rita instead.

"So that's why you did it." said a shocked Dr. Oliver, who has dropped the sword.

Jason didn't respond. A cut across his right cheek was all bloodied up. It would definitely leave a scar.

The three other Tommy's slowly walked towards the two, with each of them noticing the Gray Ranger's true identity.

"You want to kill me?" asked Dr. Oliver. "Then do it."

He picked up the greatsword and handed it to Jason.

Jason grabbed it and pulled the sword back to swing, but he couldn't. Dr. Oliver wasn't his enemy. Zordon, Billy, none of these people were his enemy.

Rita was.

"I can't do it." said Jason. "I'm a good person. I'm a Power Ranger, not a slave to Rita."

Dr. Oliver looked away, then back.

"Listen, Jason. We're going to Zordon's right now to give them your Power Coin."

"WHAT?!"

"We just need to figure things out. It's unsafe to have you be a Ranger."

"You don't understand, I'm good now."

"I think we should also run tests on the coin. Billy and Alpha would like to see it."

"NO."

"Yes."

Dr. Oliver pushed his communicatior.

"Zordon, bring me and Jason to the Command Center."

"NO!" yelled Jason.

The two disappeared, leaving the three Tommy's.

"I think we need to go, too." said Dragon.

They called for Zordon and were also teleported.

Inside the Command Center was the five and Zordon, who watched over them.

"Dragon, Tiger, Zeo. I need you to leave." said Zordon in his booming voice.

"Fine." said Tiger, who went and walked to a different room.

"Well I'm not going to leave." said Dragon. "I'm apart of this team, so I get to be at the trial."

"This isn't a trial." said Dr. Oliver. "We just need to figure things out."

"Look, Tommy." said Zeo. "This whole team is falling apart. Turbo's gone, Jason's evil, Tiger wants to leave, I just..."

Zeo froze.

"That son of a-!"

He ran to the room where the Multiverse portal was, only to find Tiger setting it up.

"How dare you!" said Zeo. "You WON'T leave!"

"Stop, Zeo." said Tiger. "I'm leaving."

"No, come here." Zeo went to grab Tiger but he already walked inside, so he tripped and fell in too.

Zeo fell on top of Tiger as the portal closed. They were in a desert, the desert where the Command Center was supposed to be.

"What are you doing?" sasked Tiger. "This is my universe. Now I'm pretty sure your stuck here."

"No, our communicatiors can speak with the Zordon of that universe. I'll try to."

 **"HUMAN DETECTED"** said a strange looking robot in a flying helicopter. Suddenly, more helicopters surrounded.

 **"SURRENDER, HUMAN"**

"Oh my God." said Zeo.

"What's going on?" asked Tiger.

"In this universe, when you left, **the Machine Empire won.** "


	25. Chapter 25: Machine Empire Miniseries

**Chapter 25: Machine Empire Miniseries: Part 1**

 **Hey everyone!** **This is the start of the Machine Empire Miniseries! It's a way for me to write something sort of different with Tommy Rangers. These will also be longer than your standard chapter, so it might take longer for them to come out. I hope that you enjoy it!**

Zeo and Tiger were surrounded by gray robots with gold faces called the Cogs, minions for the Machine Empire. Some were on the ground, holding spears that produced electricity, and some were in the strange looking helicopters.

"I can't believe this." said Zeo. He was shocked that something like this could happen. The Power Rangers lost?

Tiger wasn't much better. He saw his universe in shambles, controlled by robots he was unfamiliar with. They couldn't morph in time, unless they wanted to get 10.000 volts in the chest.

"How could they?"

 **"YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE TO SURRENDER"**

"Not without a fight!" yelled Tiger.

"Tiger, no!"

"HIYAH!"

Tiger jump-kicked into one of the Cog's chest, pushing it back as it moved unnaturally.

 **"PREPARE FOR TERMINATION"** said the Cog.

It's helmet opened up, revealing some sort of eye beams, which then powered up, ready to kill Tiger.

"NO!!!" yelled Zeo.

PEW!!! Smoke was everywhere, and Zeo couldn't see a thing. But as the smoke revealed, Tiger was still standing, with no wound in sight. In front of him was a figure in a tan cloak.

"Wait, WHAT?!" said Tiger.

"That guy blocked it." exclaimed Zeo.

The cloaked figure pulled out two blasters and rapidly shot the Cog, nearly disintegrating from the blasts, and dropped to the ground. He ran back and pushed Zeo and Tiger to the ground. With that taken care of, he started firing in all directions, hitting Cogs with extremely accurate precision. One by one, they dropped, including the helicopters, which smashed on the ground. Eventually, no Cog was left standing.

The dust settled as Zeo and Tiger got up and watched the cloaked man stand there as he turned towards them. He pulled off his cloak.

It was the Red Zeo Ranger.

"What?" asked Tiger.

He unmorphed.

"Tommy?" he asked.

It was Billy.

...

"Tommy, you're alive!" exclaimed Billy. "And you're with... Tommy?! What's going on here?"

"What's going on HERE?" asked Tiger. "What happened, Billy?"

"I'll bring you to the base." said Billy.

They went to the Zeo Ranger's base that was under the original.

"TOMMY!" yelled Alpha 5. "And... Tommy?!"

"Look, I'll explain." said Tiger. "So, after the Command Center exploded, I teleported back to the day that Rita's army first attacked. With me was me when I was the Green Ranger, and three other Tommy Rangers in my future, which includes Zeo over here. Anyways, we've been fighting over in that universe making things as good as possible. It's been... tough. One Tommy left, Jason hates all of us, Rita's dead. I just wanted to come home. Now..."

"You don't want to be here." said Billy.

"Yeah, me neither. Well, here's my story. When you left, since I was the ranger with the most experience, I became the leader of the team. Well, as leader, I had less time to work on Zords. So, we actually ended up losing more and more battle. Then, Tanya died. Then Rocky. Then Kat. Then..."

"You don't have to say anyone." said Tiger.

"They're all dead, Tommy. Not just the Rangers. EVERYONE. I'm the only human left, that I know of."

"No way." Tiger muttered.

"They took Zordon off-planet, too. So, that's what I'm currently trying to do. Get off-planet on a ship, find Zordon, and... I don't know after that. I have nothing."

"Well, you've got me now and Zeo. Right, Zeo?"

"What do you mean?" asked Billy.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be here. I didn't want Tiger to leave, so I tried to bring him back. I can't leave now because I can't contact the Zordon of our universe."

"Zeo, this is my universe and I'm going to fix it." said Tiger.

"That's right... Tiger." said Billy. "Why-"

"So we can distinguish between the five Tommy's. Dragon, Tiger, Zeo, Turbo, and Dr. Oliver."

"Oh, I get it."

Zeo looked around the base. It looked like it had seen some action. But something was missing.

"Hey, Billy?" asked Zeo.

"Yeah?" answered Billy.

Where are the old suits?"

"I destroyed them. I didn't want the Machine Empire to get ahold of that power."

"Gotcha."

Billy walked to Alpha.

"Alpha, I need you to get the helicopter parts and bring them down here."

"Alright, Billy!" said an enthusiastic Alpha.

Billy looked towards Tiger.

"If we went up there, we'd get caught. But since Alpha's a robot, we're perfectly fine."

"So, what's the plan with the helicopters."

"We'll fix one up and take it to New York, which is the Machine Empire's capital on Earth. We sneak in, find out where Zordon is and blast off into space to find him."

"Wait, you think that we can just sneak in?" asked Zeo.

"With this tech, yep."

"What about gas?"

"We have four helicopters, which all have gas. Plus, they're in good shape. We'll be out of this Command Center in three days, tops."

"Alright, if you think it'll work."

"It will." said Billy. _"Maybe..."_

"Hey, Billy. Let's catch up a little more." said Tiger.

"Alright."

They both walked out of the room.

In the middle was Zeo, who had nothing now. He can't go home, Billy needs him. (It's not like he physically can, either.) This is his mission. This is what he HAS to do.

...

"Tiger, everyone was a Ranger." said Billy. "Aisha replaced Tanya. Jason replaced Rocky. Kim replaced Kat. Aisha died so Skull had to take over..."

"SKULL?!" said Tiger.

"Yep, Trini died in a Cog attack, so Skull took over. Then Zack replaced Adam, who then got replaced by Bulk."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Billy sighed. "That was the final full team. We stormed Los Angeles to try to find Zordon, knowing we probably wouldn't make it. Jason died, then Bulk and Skull sacrificed themselves for me and Kim. Then Kim launched a missile on Los Angeles to stop the Machine Empire's plans to take over there. That's why I've stayed here, because there just aren't many Cogs in the area."

"After that, it was just me and Alpha. Until now."

"What about the Rangers on Aquitar?

"Machine Empire took over their planet and killed them, too. We were too busy to help..."

"I can't believe this. It's all my fault."

"No, it isn't. You were taken against your will."

It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Look, can I come with you guys once this is over?"

"Of course, Billy."

"Thanks, there's nothing left here. I just want to be in a place with all of my friends."

Tiger looked away.

"Look, I think I need to talk to Zeo about some things. That cool with you?"

"Yeah, see you."

Tiger walked back to where Zeo was.

"Hey, Zeo!" said Tiger. "You do you think of all this?"

"It's a nightmare, but I need to help Billy. I'm not sure how much I can really do, but I'll try, Tiger. I'll try."

"Yeah, sounds good to me.

Over the past three days, the two Tommy's trained hard for the upcoming battle while Billy and Alpha worked on creating a faster helicopter from the parts that they had. In fact, it could probably make the trip in around four days. The chopper had one pilots seat, which was perfect for Alpha, who could fly 24-7, and three passenger seats.

Once everything was ready, though, it was time to go.

"Is everyone ready." said Billy as he was grabbing a backpack.

"Yeah." said Tiger. "Let's go get Zordon."


	26. Chapter 26: Machine Empire Miniseries

**Chapter** **26: Machine Empire Miniseries: Part 2**

"Ready for liftoff!" yelled Alpha.

The chopper's rotors slowly picked up speed, lifting it up outside.

"Next stop, New York!" said Alpha.

The chopper flew on course to New York. Sometime into the flight, Zeo asked about the plan.

"Billy, did you figure out what we're going to do after we find Zordon?" asked Zeo.

"Well, we're going to use this." said Billy.

He held up a wire with two square devices attached to the end of both.

"What's that?" asked Tiger.

"This is what we are going to use to go home. Well, the home you two were at before. One end will go on Zordon and the other will go on your morpher."

He pointed at Zeo.

"We all just need to grab onto Zordon's tube and boom, we're golden." said Billy.

"Wow, that'll work?" asked Tiger.

"It should, if my calculations are correct." said Billy.

Tiger looked outside to see nice looking mountains with snow on top of them.

"Man, this looks amazing!" said Tiger.

"Yeah, it does." said Billy. "What if we landed here and took a break from all the flying?"

"I like that idea, Billy." said Zeo.

The chopper flew down near one of the mountains and landed. Then the three got out of the helicopter and made a campfire for the night.

"So what are you going to do when you get to our universe, Billy?" asked Zeo.

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe I will have a normal life and just get a good job somewhere."

"Well, if you ever need anything, just call the Tommy Rangers." said Tiger.

"Yeah, once a Ranger, always a Ranger." said Zeo.

"That's right." said Tiger.

The three looked around the area. It was gorgeous and clean with no Cog in sight.

"We're so gonna kick some Cog ass, aren't we." said Zeo.

"Damn right." proclaimed Tiger.

...

A few days passed and the chopper was getting close to New York.

"Everybody get ready!" yelled Alpha from the cockpit.

"Alright then, looks like it's Morphin Time!

 **TIGERZORD!**

 **ZEO RANGER V! RED!**

 **ZEO RANGER V! RED!**

"Rangers! Let's do this!" yelled Billy.

The chopper went officially into New York, setting off multiple alarms in different areas. Choppers from all over the area flew up to attempt to take down the Rangers.

"Evasive maneuvers, everyone!" said Alpha.

Alpha pushed a green button on the left side of him, causing the helicopter to change into a more jet-like vehicle. It sped off while choppers shot at it. Zeo and Billy attempted to shoot back at them, with Zeo hitting one of the Cog pilots, causing it to slam into another and crash.

"YEAH!" yelled Zeo. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Nice!" said Billy.

He looked toward the cockpit.

"Alright, the Empire state building is just ahead." he said.

Tiger looked and saw an extremely robotic looking building with helipads and many other contraptions attached to it.

"Wow." said Tiger.

"FASTER!" said Billy.

"I'll try, Billy!" said Alpha.

Alpha pushed a lever away, causing the helicopter to go twice as fast. But as a result, parts of the chopper flew off the make shift vehicle. Machine Empire helicopters caught up and shot another part off.

"Oh, crap!" said Billy

"What?" said Zeo.

"Parts are falling off! I don't we can make it to the Empire state building, let alone land on it.'

"Billy, you gotta figure something out then!" yelled Zeo. "We can't die here."

"No, we can't." said Billy. "Alpha, fly up so that we can be over the building!"

"On it!" said Alpha.

Alpha pulled back on the Joystick, causing the helicopter to go up about a 60% angle.

"We can make it!"

More parts fell off.

"GO! GO! GO!" yelled Tiger.

It barely made it to the top of the building.

"Circle it until we can land!" said Billy.

"Billy!" yelled Alpha. "I can't land! You three need to jump!"

"Not without you, Alpha!" yelled Billy. "I can't just leave you!"

"You have to! You are the only ones who can save Zordon!"

"Alpha..." said Billy.

"GO."

Alpha stopped the vehicle in the air.

Tiger looked back at Alpha, who was extremely saddened. He jumped.

Zeo looked at the ground. There surprisingly wasn't very many Cogs down there. He jumped.

Billy shed a tear. He jumped.

They all hit the rooftop and all looked up almost simultaneously.

Alpha was absolutely bombarded by the choppers. They blew his vehicle up into a million pieces. There was nothing left of him.


	27. Chapter 27: Machine Empire Miniseries

**Chapter 27: Machine Empire Miniseries: Part 3**

Alpha 5 was dead. He died getting the Rangers to victory. As the remains of the helicopter he was in crashed to the ground, Billy, Tiger, and Zeo ran to the only door that could lead them to a room containing a spaceship. But from the inside, a large figure watched the three. His name was Sir Lancebot and he looked like your typical knight. However, his robot features were extremely apparent and very peculiar looking.

"RANGERS?!" he yelled. "How are they not extinct?!"

 **"THERE SHOULD ONLY BE ONE RANGER, SIR"**

"THERE SHOULD BE NONE OF THOSE PESKY RANGERS!"

He slashed the Cog's head off.

...

"Billy, let's go!" said Tiger.

Billy was looking down at Alpha's weckage. That robot was the only thing he could talk to these past few months. He was the only thing he had left.

"BILLY." said Tiger. "Let's go, now!"

Billy ran to the two, shooting a couple Cogs while doing so. One even tried to jump down on him, but he quickly dodged to the right and watched it smash onto the floor.

"What do we do now, Billy?" asked Zeo.

"We get to that room over there." he said as he pointed. "It seems like the room where the spaceships could be."

"Right!" Tiger nodded. "Let's go!"

They ran, but there were strangely no Cogs to fight on the way to the room. They opened the door and it was large and almost pitch black. There were no spaceships in sight.

"No." said Billy. "This is the only place where the Machine Empire could hold large ships. I've planned this for so long."

"Billy." said Tiger. "Look in front of you."

In the middle of the room was a faintly lit tube with various machines attached to it.

"Z...ZORDON!!!" yelled Billy.

Zeo and Tiger smiled.

"Zordon, why are you still on the planet?" Billy enthusiastically asked. He walked to him.

"NO, BILLY!" said Zordon. "I was... AHHHHHHH!"

"Zordon, you're in... pain?" said a confused Billy.

"I WAS BROUGHT BACK TO...AHH...EARTH!" screamed Zordon. "IT'S A TRAP!!"

Suddenly, the roof split in half, folding up. Then the walls slided down so that there wasn't even a wall at all. The room was gone and outside was countless Cogs and Sir Lancebot.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Sir Lancebot. "You fools! It's time for you to die!"

"Not today, metalhead!" yelled Zeo. "AIYAH!"

Zeo ran and jumped over Cogs to Sir Lancebot , slashing at him. He blocked and parried back at Zeo. Their fight had begun.

"Tiger!" said Billy. "I need you to hold off the Cogs for me while I connect this to Zordon."

"Got it!"

Cogs were everywhere. Tiger didn't even know where to start. These menacing machines weren't a threat in small numbers, but this was chaos.

 **"DIE THOMAS OLIVER"**

"You first! HIYAH!"

Tiger slashed at ten Cogs, destroying them all.

...

Zeo and Sir Lancebot clashed swords many times over.

"Wow, this is taking a lot of energy out of me!" said Zeo

"HA! I don't get tired, Power Ranger." exclaimed Sir Lancebot. "I will fight forever!"

"Well, then i'll put a stop to it!"

Zeo kicked at his chest, however Sir Lancebot grabbed his leg in the air.

"You know I can't let you do that!"

He crushed Zeo's shin with his hand, hearing the bone snap in two.

"AHH!!!!" yelled Zeo. He dropped to the ground.

...

"There are too many of them, Billy!" yelled Tiger. "I need help!"

"Give me a second, I'm almost done!" said Billy.

He pressed a few buttons on his controller.

"Got it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Billy looked down to see a sword in his chest.

"NOOO!!!!" yelled Tiger.

Tiger grabbed Billy as he slipped off the sword.

"Billy!" said Tiger.

Billy coughed blood.

"Tommy...go and...fight for your...new world! Don't let it...become like this..."

Billy slumped down to the floor, dead.

"AHHAHA!" laughed Sir Lancebot. "You're next, Ranger!"

Tiger ran as fast as he could towards him.

"DIE!"

"ZEO RANGER!" boomed Zordon.

Zeo looked at him.

"Shoot my tube."

"What?!"

"Shoot it! It's the only way you will get home and this world will be safe again."

"Zordon, you'll die!"

"It doesn't matter! I'd gladly die for you."

Zeo aimed his blaster at the tube. He was going to kill Zordon.

Bang.

Everything turned white.


	28. Chapter 28: Brother

**Chapter 28: Brothe** **r**

 **BEFORE THE MACHINE EMPIRE MINISERIES**

"Pew!"

"What was that?" asked Dr. Oliver, who was with Zordon and Jason.

"It sounded like the Multiverse portal! Someone went through it."

"We'll check it!" said Jason.

"I'LL check it. You stay here." said Dr. Oliver "We're not done with you."

Dr. Oliver walks to the room, seeing the smoke rise from the machine.

"What is it?" said Dragon.

"The portal was used." said Dr. Oliver. "Wait. It was a portal to Tiger's universe."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and Zeo's there too!"

They looked at each other.

"We need to get Zeo. He doesn't belong there." said Dragon.

Dr. Oliver pressed a few buttons on the control table. Nothing.

"I... I can't get it to work." said Dr. Oliver.

"We'll get Billy to fix it. We..."

"RANGERS!" yelled Zordon from the main room.

They ran to Zordon and Jason.

"Rangers! Rito has sent a message to you." said Zordon.

"Who's Rito?" asked Dragon.

"Rita's brother." answered Dr. Oliver.

"Rita has a brother? asked Jason.

"Yes." said Dr. Oliver. "What does the massage say?"

"Meet me in New York City three days from now." said Zordon.

"That's it?" asked a confused Jason.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He probably wants to avenge Rita's death."

"Makes sense." said Dr. Oliver. "Me and Tiger will be there. Billy can work on the Multiverse portal during this time."

"Alright. Let's not forget that we need to figure out Jason's part on this team." said Dragon.

"Right. Jason, you're taking over Turbo's spot on the Tommy Rangers."

"WHAT?!" yelled Jason. "You're giving me a second chance?"

"That's right, so don't screw it up." said Dr. Oliver. "You're coming with us on the mission. Get ready."

The three waited until the day Rito wanted them.

"Zordon, teleport us!" said Dr. Oliver.

"Stay safe." said Zordon. "Are you sure that you don't need any other Rangers?"

"No, it's only Rito."

In an instant, they were gone.

...

"Ah, New York City." said Jason. "Have you two ever been here."

"Once." said Dr. Oliver. "In 2001."

"Why'd you go."

"You don't wanna know."

Jason caught a pizza shop in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, let's get some pizza!" he said.

"Sure, I could..."

 **BOOM!!!**

Smoke rose in the air. A laser almost hit the Rangers, but they dodged.

 **STEGOSAURUS!**

 **DRAGONZORD!**

 **THUNDER! POWER UP!**

"What was that?!" said Jason.

"Rito." answered Dr. Oliver.

"HAHAHA RANGERS!" yelled the bone warrior. "You actually showed up. I thought you'd chicken out."

"What do you want, Rito?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"I just want to know which one of you killed my sister, so i can crush their skull!" said Rito.

"That'd be me." said the Ranger in Gray. "And I can do the same thing to you!"

Dr. Oliver put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Jason, you can't kill him." said the Doctor.

"Yeah, Jason. He can lead us to the leader of the UAE."

Jason paused.

"Alright."

Rito walked towards them as civilians ran.

"Three against one?" he said. "Let's even things up."

A portal appeared at the top of the Empire state building.

"Gentleman, I present to you... wait, that's not the right portal."

The Ranger's communicatiors beeped. The three pressed it on.

"CALL...LL...RANG..."

"What are they saying?" asked Dragon.

"S...IS ZEO...HAVE...TIG..."

It cut of.

"IT'S ZEO AND TIGER!" said Jason. "We have to get up there!"

"Right!" said Dr. Oliver. "We'll deal with you later."

"Wait, Rangers. I have to get my revenge!" yelled Rito.

The three ran to the main entrance of the building. Going inside, they found an elevator that could take them to the top.

The elevator opened and the Rangers saw Zeo and Tiger on the ground.

"ZEO! TIGER!" yelled Dr. Oliver. "You're back."

Zeo lifted his head up. Tiger was unconscious.

"It's a long story. I even broke my leg through all of it." he said.

"I should've broken everything else." said a mysterious voice. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself."

"I am Sir Lancebot."


	29. Chapter 29: Payback

**Chapter 29: Payback**

Zeo stared back at the robot knight.

"How'd you get here?" asked Zeo. "Like to this world?"

"It's simple, actually." said Sir Lancebot. "I just grabbed on to the connector on Zordon's tube. You don't think I was just going to let you go, do you?"

"We'll take care of him, Zeo." said Dr. Oliver. "Just get out of here."

"Right." said Zeo. He turned on his morpher. "Zordon, can you..."

Sir Lancebot crushed the morpher with his foot, cracking it into many pieces.

"No!" yelled Zeo.

"And now you die, Ranger!" said Sir Lancebot, who pulled his sword up to stab Zeo in the back. But before he could do that, Zeo was already gone.

"No!" said Sir Lancebot. "He's gone. Well, at a least I still have the other one."

"Not on my watch!" said Dr. Oliver. "HIYAH!"

Dr. Oliver slashed at him, forcing him to block the attack.

"Dragon!" said Dr. Oliver. "Grab Tiger."

"Ok!"

Dragon picked up Tiger while Dr. Oliver and Sir Lancebot dueled on the rooftop. Their weapons smacked each other, causing sparks to fly back at each other.

"Hahaha! You stupid Ranger!" said Sir Lancebot. "I've killed Rangers before you and I'll kill more after you!"

"Not gonna happen! Ayah!" said the Black Ranger.

"How about I join you?" said a voice behind the Rangers.

It was Rito, who was ready to kill.

"Hey, Roboknight!" he yelled. "How about we work together?"

"It's Sir Lancebot, first of all, and why would I do that? You look like a rubbish Halloween costume. You can't defeat the Rangers."

"But I can." said Rito. "I even have some backup."

"Where are they?" said Sir Lancebot as he was fighting Dr. Oliver.

"Right there!" Rito yelled as he pointed up.

Black swirls appeared in the air, creating a large portal out of the air. Two large figures emerged from it and floated down.

"Oh no." said Dr. Oliver.

"Rangers, meet Lord Zedd and Master Vile!"

The two looked towards the Rangers as Rito and Sir Lancebot joined their side.

"Uh, what happened." said Tiger as he got up. "Where's Zeo?"

"Not now, Tiger, were..."

"SIR LANCEBOT !" yelled Tiger.

"Stay back, Tiger." said Dragon.

"HE KILLED BILLY!"

"Not now, Tiger." said Dr. Oliver, who stepped back to them. "Look at the others."

"HAHA, looks like we're evenly matched." said Lord Zedd.

 **Four Rangers VS Four Villains**

 **Who will win in the Battle of New York?**


	30. Chapter 30: Battle of New York

**Chapter 30: Battle of New York**

The four Rangers stood on top of the Empire state building, as did four villains, one of which Dr. Oliver doesn't even know. Surely this would cause massive amounts of damage and death.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it somewhere else." said Dr. Oliver.

Vile laughed. "This place seems perfect. Rangers, this will be your final resting place."

"Yes." said Sir Lancebot . "I'll slaughter you just like I slaughtered your pathetic friend, White Ranger!"

Tiger was furious.

He jumped in the air, slashing at Sir Lancebot with all his might.

The battle had begun.

"Zeo's leg isn't looking too good." said Billy.

"Don't worry about me." said Zeo. "Send Rangers to help the others in New York."

"Yeah, like me."

Someone in a red shirt and black jacket walked into the room.

It was Turbo.

"Turbo!" yelled Zeo. "What are you doing here?"

"Zordon contacted me through my morpher." said Turbo. "It looks like you need some help."

"Yeah, so get to New York right now!"

"Well, we can't for some reason." said Billy

"What do you mean?"

"The villains portal messed with teleportation in that area."

"Wait, so that means..."

"We couldn't get the Rangers out of New York even if we tried. They HAVE to win."

The fight had progressed from just the Empire state building. On the ground, the Rangers thought in all sorts of different areas, with each of them spliting up.

Dragon VS Rito.

Tiger VS Sir Lancebot .

Jason VS Lord Zedd.

Dr. Oliver VS Master Vile.

Dragon grabbed the bonehead and punched him in the face. Rito fell to the ground in pain but jumped up and punched Dragon back.

"You are so stupid, Ranger!" said Rito. "You just can't win!"

"You don't know me very well, do you?" asked Dragon. "I could probably defeat you a thousand times before you would even have the chance to win!"

"Shut up!" said Rito. "You're nothing!"

Rito slashed at Dragon, who jumped back, barely missing him.

"Damn it, Ranger!" yelled Rito. "Just...DIE!"

Dragon was taunting Rito. But he knew that it was time to stop. Dragon walked up to Rito and chopped his head off. Rito didn't even know it was coming. His head and body dropped.

Suddenly, Dragon was slashed in the back by Sir Lancebot.

"Hello, Green Ranger!" he said. "I've been dealing with your other friend but I felt like I should kill everyone else before I take the White Ranger down."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled the White Ranger as he ran towards him.

He used Saba to slash at him, cutting his arm off from the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

He fell on his back.

"Oh, sweet revenge!" yelled Tiger. "You've lost."

"Oh, have I?"

Sir Lancebot pressed a few buttons on his severed arm. It beeped twice.

"I may not be able to kill you, but at least I'm able to KILL YOUR FRIENDS!"

"What?"

"I know exactly where your Command Center is, so I sent a message to the Machine Empire. Your base and the Rangers will be nothing but dust soon!"

"You..."

"I know it's tough on you. It's only because.."

Tiger jammed Saba into his skull, ending him for good.

"Zordon!" said Tiger. "Get everyone out of there, now!"

"Rangers!" yelled Zordon. "We have to leave! GO GO GO!"

"I'll grab Zeo!" said Turbo. "Where do we go?"

"Zordon, teleport us to the barnhouse!" yelled Billy.

Suddenly, a large yellow beam shot down at the Command Center, completely destroying it.


	31. Chapter 31: End of an Era

**Chapter 31: End of an Era**

 **I've changed Sir Andy Roid's name to Sir Lancebot in previous chapters. It's the name that I should've went with from the start.**

Nothing was left but a crater 15 by 15 miles wide and deep. The Command Center was gone.

...

"You're pathetic." said Jason.

Zedd layed on his back, winching in pain. He reached toward his sword, really anything that he could use to attack the Gray Ranger, but Jason stepped on his hand, completely crushing it.

"I have to say, the powers of evil have given me something they doesn't even compare to whatever Zordon could give me." said Jason. "But I don't use the powers of evil FOR evil. I use them to stop guys like you."

"Please!" yelled a scared Lord Zedd. "Rethink what you're doing!"

"Too late."

Jason jabbed his bastard sword right Zedd's chest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zedd yelled. "It hurts!"

"Just kidding."

He grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his chest, dropping it on the ground. Zedd walked towards Jason and put his hands on the Gray Ranger's neck.

...

Dr. Oliver was broken and bruised in many different places, but he could still stand. Master Vile was in a very similar situation, his chest bleeding from a diagonal slash created by the Brachio Staff. Both wanted to end it, but neither could move to allow that to happen.

"Not bad, Ranger." said Vile. "You're stronger than you look."

Dr. Oliver didn't respond. He didn't want to. He just wanted the nightmare to finally be over. Thousands have most likely died at this point and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"You're going to die right here, right now." said Dr. Oliver.

"Actually, you're right." said Vile.

 _"What?!"_ thought Dr. Oliver.

"I've lived for a very long time and I've never, EVER come across a person as strong as you. So, the only way I can get rid of you is if I get rid of myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Zedd, get out of here now."

"If you say so!" Zedd dropped Jason, who gasped for air as Zedd went through the same portal they came in from.

Master Vile flew up into the air, staring down at the civilians.

"Not only will you and your friends die, but the people of New York will too!"

Master Vile became encased in a large black sphere that looked very murky.

"What's he doing?" asked Jason.

"I don't know and I don't like it." said Dr. Oliver. "You, Dragon, and Tiger need to get out of here right now."

"No way, we're staying." said Jason.

"Yeah!" said Dragon.

"Listen to me! You will die if you stay! I'm the only one who can stop this! My Super Dino Mode is strong enough for it!" said Dr. Oliver. "Zordon, get them out of here!"

"NO!" yelled Jason as they disappeared.

Dr. Oliver looked up at the sphere.

 **SUPER DINO MODE!**

Dr. Oliver pulled out the Brachio Staff.

"Wind Strike!" he said as he created a tornado.

 _"This should hold him."_ he thought. _"It's the only I can stop this without killing anyone..."_

 _"But myself."_

Dr. Oliver threw his Brachio Staff right in the middle of the tornado. It turned black, sucking evil energy out of the sphere.

 _"So this is it. At least I'm going to die saving New York."_

He stared intently at the mess Master Vile created. Buildings demolished and road destroyed.

 _"Goodbye Dragon, Tiger, Zeo, Turbo, Jason and all the others from this universe."_

 _"Goodbye Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Hayley..."_

 _"Kimberly... and all the other from my home. I hope this sacrifice won't be for nothing."_

No sound was produced from the explosion. In fact, it was like nothing even happened. Everything was... white...

...

Dr. Oliver layed motionless on the ground. He looked and saw his broken helmet.

"So much for my secret identity." he said. "Wait, I'M ALIVE! IT WORKED! I SAVED THE CITY! I..."

He stood up and looked around.

"Oh my God..."

Dirt. Nothing but dirt and dust as far as the eye could see. No buildings. No roads. No people.

This is what was left of New York City.


	32. Chapter 32: Pain

**Chapter 32: Pain**

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

Jason walked to his homeroom class. The new year of school had just started. Normally, that would be a happier experience, but life wouldn't be the same after what happened. He sat down next to Ray, one of his friends. Their teacher walked in and started class.

"Good morning, class." he said. "Today, we'll be..."

He stopped.

"Look, I have to bring this up." he said. "It's been six months since it happened and I'm not doing so well right now. My sister died in that attack and I miss her so much. Please, if you see any of those murderers, report them immediately."

He pointed to a wanted poster on the wall.

It had a picture of Dr. Oliver's face on it.

Billy stayed home from school that day. Schools around the nation let students stay home today if they wanted to, because of what happened. Billy was walking to his house when he saw a police car outside of it.

"Hey!" said Billy. "What's going on here?"

"We just had to do a standard check-up on your house." said one of the policemen. "But obviously, you're not a ranger, Cranston."

"Yeah." said Billy. "Well, it was good seeing you."

"Actually, Billy, we found a locked box in your room." He held it up. "Could you open it up for us so we could inspect it."

 _"Oh crap."_

Beneath Dr. Olivers face was some text.

 **WANTED**

 **THIS MAN IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS IN NEW YORK CITY.**

 **IF YOU SEE THIS MAN OR ANY OTHER POWER RANGERS, REPORT THEM IMMEDIATELY.**

Below that was a phone number.

Jason remembered that day like it was yesterday. The battle was won, but not without some bloodshed. If Master Vile's suicide attack actually worked, all of New York City would of been gone, but Dr. Oliver repelled it.

MOST of it.

Vile ended up destroying a part of New York. A part which killed over 800,000 people. All of the blame was on Dr. Oliver because no one saw what really happened. This is when the hate for the Power Rangers began. The nation changed that day and people wanted "justice". All Rangers were wanted and guilty until proven innocent. None of them had been caught. For some of the Rangers , it would be extremely tough to even find them.

Shortly after the attack, Zordon and Tommy's knew that staying on the planet would make things much worse. They couldn't jump ship to their own universes, as the machine was destroyed with the Command Center, but they had another idea. Dr. Oliver contacted the Astro Megazord and told Andros and Zhane everything. The Tommy's, Zordon, and Alpha 5 left with them to bring peace to other planets.

Jason looked over to Ray. He saw that he was stared intently at someone.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"That guy over there." said Ray.

"What about him?"

"He looks like the guy on the poster! The terrorist!"

Jason looked at the other student, too.

It was the Tommy of this universe.

On the inside, Billy was freaking out. He knew what was in that box and that the police wouldn't like it.

"It's just a new invention I'm working on." said Billy.

It wasn't.

"Well, I'd like to see it." said the policeman. "It..."

Suddenly, his radio blared out, "We got a Code Ranger. I repeat, a CODE RANGER."

"Uh, Billy, we have to go." He said.

They handed him his box and left. Billy opened it up and pulled out the Blue Zeo Morpher.


End file.
